A Self-Organizing Network (SON) is a concept proposed by mobile operators in a standardizing stage of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network. A main purpose of introducing the SON is to implement some autonomous functions of a wireless network, reduce manual intervention and reduce the operation cost. Self-recovery is an important function of the SON, and is intended to solve or reduce faults of a base station device by automatically triggering fault or performance recovery actions.
In a mobile communication system, a network layer is commonly divided into a Network Management System (NMS), an Element Management System (EMS) and a Network Equipment (NE). When the NE has a fault or undergoes performance deterioration, events such as a fault or performance index event are reported to the EMS via a southbound interface. A user has to pay attention to these events at any time and respond correspondingly and correctly to remove the fault or optimize the performance. In order to handle these fault and performance events, the user needs to have some basic professional skills and is required to have knowledge of the system to a certain extent, or even needs to turn to a professional engineer. The system cannot automatically implement self-recovery or performance recovery.